


Moonlit Cabin

by jethisis



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Cuddling, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pining, Post-Calamity Ganon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jethisis/pseuds/jethisis
Summary: After the events of Calamity Ganon, Zelda decides she isn't ready to return to her status as princess, and flees to the plateau. Link, her royal knight, stays by her side, but struggles with his own demons. Will Zelda find her confidence to return to her position as the Princess of Hyrule and will Link make peace with his demons and newfound feelings for the princess?
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	1. The Hero of Hyrule

"Do you really remember me?"

The sun began to rise over Hyrule field, bathing the land in it's golden, yellow light. The air was cool and welcoming, and the field stretched far before them. Zelda watched Link in an almost-infatuated manner, waiting almost one hundred years for his arrival. He had defeated the Calamity Ganon and ultimately saved her and Hyrule. The Master Sword was sheathed on his back, a sign of his strength and courage. The long battle had finally been won and now, Zelda was truly free, no longer bound by fighting back the horrid calamity. She felt out of breath, staring to the hero before her; it felt so strange to be before him once before, their last interaction more than heart breaking.

Link's eyes, blue like the sky, glinted recognition, and the corner of his lip ever so slightly turned up. His long blonde hair was tied back with a simple string, but the front of his mop of hair blew ever so slightly in the breeze. His Champion's tunic held loosely around his body as he stood tall and proud. A feeling of strangeness couldn't help but fill Zelda's stomach; it was as though time hadn't changed the man before her. Her heart was reminded of her longing infatuation of the royal family's champion that she struggled with, and her lips couldn't help but spread into a wide smile. Link said nothing in response, but pulled out his sword and knelt before his princess, his body leaning forward and placing the Master sword on the grass before her feet to show his loyalty. His head bowed to the green grass below them.

"It's... been quite some time, Link." She said, feeling almost timid before him. . Her hand instinctively reached forward, her palm towards him and prepared her command as though it were instinct. Her hand pulled back, clenching before her pounding rib cage, and her head bowed, staring at her knight and protector before her. "But I think we can skip the formalities." Her voice shook slightly as his head rose to meet her eye, her throat tightening ever so slightly.

"As you wish." Link said in an almost formal tone, rising from the grass and standing to meet her eye. His smile was still spread, and he placed The Master sword in it's sheath once more. "I'm glad to see you well, after all this time." His gaze was soft and welcoming and he rubbed his neck in a bashful manner; Zelda felt as though she could dive into his arms, but wasn't sure of it. 

A smile spread across her lips as well, her teeth gently sinking into her bottom lip. "I'm glad to see you're well... as well." She spoke slowly, her hands clasping in front of her body. She sighed quietly, her eyes meeting Link's and her heart skipped a beat. However, Zelda felt faint, having spent the past one hundred years in a battle of wills. Link's steady gaze remained on her though, so curious and familiar that it began to pull on Zelda's heartstrings, and she was the first to pull her gaze away away. "Perhaps we should go and rest," She suggested in an almost coy manner but with a weak smile, staring towards the sunrise.

"Of course," He said with a bow of his head. Link's hand reached forward to grab hers in a casual manner, though his fingers felt calloused against Zelda's soft skin. She nearly flinched away, surprised by the sudden touch, but Link's fingers enveloped her hand; his skin was warm against her cool fingers. Link led her east through Hyrule field, returning to his horse in the distance, though in moments, his hand would fall away from hers to rise to his lips, letting out a high whistle. The horse began to gallop over, letting out a whinny as it made it's journey. "Where would you like to go, Princess?" Link asked suddenly.

"I..." She hadn't thought of that; nearly 100 years cooped up within the castle, fighting for her kingdom had kept her occupied. Zelda's hand gently clasped her chin as she pondered for the first time; she never had time to wonder of the change realm around her. So much had changed in all this time, she had no idea of what to do, where to go, or what even still existed at this point. "I'm not all too sure" she sighed with exhaustion, though wasn't sure of where that would be.

Link's brown horse trotted to a stop, and stood gallantly as the two walked towards it. "Impa's probably waiting for you, you're highness." He said in a factual manner. "We can head to Kakoriko village for you to-," he suggested, stepping into the stirrups.

Her hand would suddenly fall away from her chin. "No!" She exclaimed in a panic.

The horse shook it's head abruptly with Link holding the reigns, panicked by Zelda's sudden outburst. Link coo'd the beast to a calm, but stepped out of the ring to turn and face Zelda, seeming surprised about Zelda's outburst. However, he said nothing.

"I mean..." her eyes fell to the ground in embarrassment and she swallowed nervously. How could she return to a life of ruling and serving the kingdom a century testing her will, her patient and dedication through a long brutal fight. The future was almost impossible to picture at this point, and Zelda in turn, felt overwhelmed. "It's been so long... Link, I need... time... to grieve and mourn and rest." Her eyes watered slightly, threatening to fill with tears, but Zelda' willed them back. Her mind thought of Impa, well over 120 years old now, who would help her return to her status of ruler, but how withered and decaying her body must have been becoming. Zelda didn't feel ready to take on that burden, nor meet the eye of the leader of the Sheikah. "They'll... be fine waiting a few days... for me." She said out loud, more to herself than Link.

Link nodded in response remaining, and returned his foot into the stirrup. "Is there anywhere else?" He asked calmly, pulling himself up and his leg over with ease.

"I... wish to go somewhere I won't be disturbed.." She finally decided; the kingdom had survived 100 years, what more would be a few days... a week... a month?

Zelda was unsure still about a lot of things, and needed time to sort herself out.

Link leaned down from the horse, extending his hand once more to the princess. "I know the perfect place." He insisted kindly, offering her a warm smile.

Zelda took his hand once again, and followed him up on the stirrups, and lifted her leg over. Despite Link making it look so simple, she had a minor struggle of getting her leg over the saddle. Finally, she settled behind Link. The white skirt of her dress ruffled around her hips and lap, exposing Zelda's upper thighs, regardless of how she tried to adjust the skirt. Link moved forward a little more, trying to give the Zelda more room along the saddle, but it didn't prevent her body from pressing into his. As Link kicked the stirrups and the horse broke into a gallop, Zelda's hands would have to grip Link's shoulders to keep from falling. They felt strong beneath her fingers as he guided the horse south.

Within the past 100 years, the world looked so different, Hyrule field nearly destroyed by the guardian's. Their mechanical bodies were scattered around, many with broken legs or flipped upside down, but all of them were now off without the Calamity. It was painful for Zelda to look at as they passed by the Hyrule Garrison and the meadow. The world was different now, and passing by her so quickly as the horse sprinted through Hyrule field. Zelda's hair and gown whipped violently in the wind as they rushed forward past the exchange ruins and onto the foot path. Buildings she remembered so vividly were now scattered and toppled, with no signs of human life anywhere; they were gone, most likely swallowed by the Calamity Ganon.

Zelda's heart twisted with dismay as they travelled, her cheek resting against Link's shoulder. Fatigue was beginning to overwhelm her, having to fight a battle of will for so long. However, as they rode south, Zelda couldn't help but smile sadly and let her lashes temporarily flutter close. The rising sun felt warm against her skin since being surrounded by darkness. The air smelt sweet and fragrant compared to the inside of the castle walls which reeked of sulphur, stone and smoke. The land before them felt vast, limitless, and though once before Zelda nearly knew every stone and tree of Hyrule, her kingdom was almost brand new from change. Zelda's mind was wandering slightly as they quietly rode, feeling as though she were in a dream rather than real life. Her time within the castle had taken its toll finally with the battle over, and Zelda's bones were finally realizing the ache within them.

Link slowed the horse to a trot as a large wall blocked the southern sky; without a map, Zelda could barely recognize there location. The grey bricks seemed to have melded with stone behind it, and the wall carried almost to the heavens. "We're here." Link said, stopping the horse and carefully sliding off the saddle.

Zelda's eyes rose up along the towering wall and back to Link. "Where exactly is... here?" She said in a timid manner.

For a brief moment, Link's gaze would land on Zelda's upper thigh, staring at her milky white flesh. He swallowed nervously before forcing his gaze to meet the princess, but his cheeks were stained a soft hue of pink. Link's arms rose to assist the princess down; she swung a leg over and let the collected cloth of her dress flow down her lap and finally cover her thighs; however, Zelda had already noticed Link's stare and her own cheeks turned a pearly pink. Zelda reached down, placing her hands against his sturdy shoulders and as he clasped her waist, Zelda let her weight fall from the saddle. Link held her weight with ease, pulling her away from the horse and carefully setting her on the dirt path. "Were at the plateau." He let go of Zelda and moved towards the horse's face, as if trying to avoid the awkward situation.

As Link whispered to the horse, stroking along his forehead gently, Zelda felt a strange twist within her stomach from Link's gaze against her skin. "Which Plateau?" She asked in a nervous manner, her mind suddenly focusing on figuring out their location and ignoring the delightful twist, her eyes returning to the towering wall.

Link's eyes left the horse, turning his attention to Zelda, his composer returned. "The Great Plateau. We'll take a few days alone in -"

"Link... You can't be serious?" She exclaimed in bewilderment. The plateau towered high, it's stone walls blocking out the blue sky and clouds. It seemed as though it rose all the way to the heavens, and she knew there would no easy way to get up there. "There is no possible way we can climb that!" She insisted. Perhaps with a day of rest, she could attempt it, but Zelda could see no way to get to the top by the end of the day and her not collapsing from fatigue.

After a few more kind words to the beast, Link slapped the horse on it's rear and it began it's steady gallop down the path. "We don't need to." He calmly replied. His hand timidly reached forward and his arm slowly looped around Zelda's waist. She sucked in a nervous, shaky breath as his shoulder rested against her neck and her chin was resting against him,, holding Zelda so close so suddenly. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but Link's voice spoke in a steady tone as his hands carefully held the small of her back. "You'll have to hang on though."

_Hang on?_ She thought peculiarly, though her arms nervously looped around his neck. Zelda had never been so close to a man, other than her father, and her heart raced with excitement. Her hand planted gently on the back of his neck, and she could feel the ends of his hair tickling her delicate skin, but smiled widely as she nuzzled in. Her heart beat loudly in her eardrums, her other hand clasped his shoulders tenderly at first, but Link let a playful scoff leave his lips. His arms held her tightly, feeling the hard muscle along his chest, and Zelda couldn't help but flush a deep scarlet. Link's head turned slightly, his lips nearly resting on her ear.

"You'll have to hold on tighter than that." He mumbled in a sheepish way; Zelda would feel his hot breath against her and shudder almost delightfully in his arms. 

Her grip did tighten, her body pressing tight against Link's body and swore she could feel his own heart wildly beating within his chest, and smiled widely. Suddenly, the wind began to whirl around their feet, circling them. Zelda's skirt and hair blew wildly, catching the spiralling cyclone that began to spin the dust on the ground. As Link's arms let go of her waist, reaching into his bag quickly, Zelda had finally understood that he held Revali's gift and they were about to jump high into the sky. Zelda's grip suddenly tightened, holding on for dear life, her fingers digging into his shoulders and holding the back of his neck for support; a feeling of fear filled her stomach, anticipating the leap.

Link's feet kicked off the ground suddenly, and the swirling wind carried the pair of them into the air. They shot high into the air and Zelda's eyes clenched shut as they rose. She held onto Link with all of her might, aware that the plummeting drop would kill her. Link's arms moved quickly, pulling out a cloth para-glider that would catch the updraft and keep them in the sky. Zelda's eyes would flutter open, and gasp in amazement. The castle in the distance, despite the interior ruined, stood proud in the distance and death mountain far in the distance. It had been nearly a century since she was able to leave Hyrule Castle and gaze upon its many towers and walls. Zelda's eyes watered from exhaustion, the wind blowing debris in her eyes and a wave of relief, realizing she'd never have to take that battle of will again.


	2. Through the Plateau

They soared down through the high winds towards the plateau; the air up high was brisk and cool, whipping against Zelda's face as they soared. Link's feet planted on the grass before Zelda's, and his hands dropped the paraglider, putting it away in his pack. Zelda, however, paid him no mind, her eyes shut tight once again and her arms holding her weight on Link's shoulders with all of her strength. Slowly, his hands carefully looped around her back and her tucked up knees, carrying her forward; Zelda's eyes opened with surprise as Link did this.

Her eyes blinked open and she stared up at Link's gallant face. His eyes were looking ahead, though Zelda's gaze would remain. How breathless she felt in his grasp, though the fatigue she felt from the years of fighting were crashing over her like waves. Her stomach began to fill with butterflies.

"We have a bit of walking before us." He said in a soft, calm tone before beginning their journey with the princess in his arms. 

Her grip lessened a significant degree around his neck and her muscles were finally relaxing. Zelda initially wanted to squirm out and insist she could move on her own, but she couldn't will her body to fight. Link's arms cradled her carefully, holding her close to his chest, and she found comfort snuggled into the Hero's chest. Zelda could smell the faint scent of grass against his shirt, so familiar after all the years. The silky fabric felt cool against her cheek, and her body was becoming limp, struggling to stay awake. Her eyelids felt heavy as they moved wordlessly through the woods, and the gently swaying was more than soothing.

Link's head suddenly tilted down, his blue eyes meeting hers through her lashes, but Zelda felt as though she was in a comfortable daze. Link blinked once, and his lip curled into a warm smile at her before asking. "Is everything alright, Princess?" His soft voice was nearly missed in the soft breeze flowing through the trees, and Link seemed surprised that Zelda made no struggle to be carried.

The woman nodded slowly, trying her best to fight the relaxation she felt. Zelda did her best to stifle a yawn, though her lashes were beginning to flutter close. "I am," she mumbled, her voice unable to rise about a whisper, despite her efforts. Beneath her eyelids, the darkness was beckoning. "I just... need a few moments to..." Her voice drifted off as her lashes fluttered closed. She could hear the steady beat of Link's heart as he led them through the forest, and the gentle crunch of dead leaves beneath his feet. It was all so soothing that Zelda couldn't help but fall asleep in his embrace.

A few hours later, Zelda awoke from a dreamless sleep, filled with shock that she dozed off in the first place. Her body felt stiff as she lifted her head suddenly, the overhead sky still blue beyond the green leaves of the trees. She was still within the forest of spirits, and a small fire burned before her; apples baked in the coals of the flames. Zelda looked around slowly, staring at the crumbling wall they sat before, which was swallowed eons ago by time, and the sun shone brightly overhead. She felt confused for a moment, and as Zelda leaned up, resting on her hand, however, her palm would rest on Link's thigh; that stirred her wide awake, pulling her hand back and quickly meeting Link's eyes. Her cheeks flushed a gentle pink.

Link paid no mind to the princess's outburst, but rubbed his neck in a bashful manner. "Hey, you dozed off," Link said kindly; he was leaning back on one his hands, his weapons lied to the ground to his side. His hand idly picked up a nearby stick and poked at the baking apples by the coals.

Zelda was trying to shake off the lazy feeling that filled her from waking, her palm rubbing against her tired eyes. "How long was I asleep for?"

The apples seemed cooked enough, their red skin a deep colour of mahogany, and Link carefully knocked the fruit away from the flame with the tip of the stick. "A few hours. The afternoon's just starting." His head lifted to stare at the moving sun.

Zelda's face couldn't help but flush red, embarrassed to have been sleeping on her champion's lap. Her hand, in a fetching manner, clasped her cheek, and her eyes pulled away, staring into the licking flames. "I'm sorry," Zelda mumbled in a bashful manner. "I -"

"No need to apologize, Princess." He said gently, crossing his legs. "It was a long fight, you needed your rest." Link dropped the stick and picked up both baked apples in his hands; they seemed hot, and in a foolish way, he tossed them up to keep distance between the apples burnt flesh and his delicate skin; Zelda couldn't help but crack a smile. "Were not out of the woods yet. It'll be a few hours walk before we reach the cabin," When the apples seemed cool enough, he offered one of the fruits to Zelda. "You should eat first though... Your Highness. It'll be some time until our next stop."

She took the baked apple from his hand; the rest flesh felt very warm against her slender, cool fingers. "The cabin?" She asked slightly confused. Link wouldn't speak until she took a bite, gesturing for her to do so, and Zelda did. The soft fruit beneath the burnt flesh it felt hot, and it's juice dripped down her chin. However, Zelda could hardly remember when she last had something so sweet and delectable. She took another bite, sucking the sweet juice form the apple, feeling pleasure from the brief meal before her. She swallowed before taking another hearty bite.

As she ate, the Hero spoke in a gentle tone. "It's on the south end of the plateau, kind of rugged but it'll do... When I first awoke, I spent a few weeks there, training and learning to..." A sudden look of realization crossed his face as Zelda continued to eat, though listening to his words. Link's head bowed slightly, his eyes drifting away from Zelda's and to the dark red fruit within his hands, turning it slowly. "I, uhm..." He started, his lips pursing as he paused as Zelda sucked the last of the juice from the sweet fruit. "When I was there... I was with your father."

Zelda stopped eating, though she was already at the fruits core, and her eyes widening. She quickly turned to face Link, her bottom lips quivering with shock; she hurridly swallowed her final mouthful, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "Is he-?" Zelda didn't have to finish her sentence, but by the grim look on Link's face, she knew he was gone; though it didn't please her to know, she didn't feel too particularly upset as well. "What... did he say to you, before..." She wasn't sure how to ask, or truly what to ask, but the curiosity overwhelmed her thoughts. Her brows furrowed as she leaned over, her hand softly clasping Link's knee.

Link rose, however, shrugging off the princess's hand and sheathing his weapons once more. "I'll tell you as we walk;" His cheeks were a deep scarlet and his eyes wouldn't meet Zelda's as he waited for her to rise. His fists were clenched slightly, and Zelda couldn't help but feel she may have done something wrong. "We'll be there by sundown if we hurry."

Zelda nodded in agreement, rising from the grass and tossing her apple core in the fire; as Zelda wiped the dead grass and leaves from her gown, Link wordlessly began to walk. Zelda rushed to keep up with him as he charged ahead, staring forward. Link moved silently through the forest of spirits, though Zelda seemed to find every stick and leaf to step on. In a quiet, almost shameful tone, Link told Zelda of the last time he had saw King Rhoam of Hyrule, though he hadn't known at the time. The man Link had seemed completely different than the father she had known. Link spoke of how he helped him remember how to fight, to hunt, and shared his refuge as Link began his journey. Zelda could see Link trying his best to hide the fondness in his voice, though the delightful time he spent with Rhoam filled Zelda with a certain spite. Hearing that it was his spirit left behind, which begged him to save her had soften the blow lightly, but while she followed Link through the forest, Zelda felt a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts clouding her head.

The memories of her father were not particularly heartwarming. *How ruthless he was during my training, telling me I was a failure...* The princess pushed those feelings deep down into her stomach, though it was a hundred years ago, the harshness of his tone would carry to her present. Zelda bit the inside of her cheek and the air fell quiet between the two. Zelda couldn't help but feel a pit of jealous in her stomach. Patience, gratitude, forgiveness, all of these things never bestowed upon her when she was alive and as Link led them through the woods, Zelda's eyes couldn't help but water in a quiet frustration. How long she ached for her father to show some kindness, and not a single moment since her mother died could Zelda remember any.

The forest was coming to an end, the trees growing sparce and a wide open field welcomed them. Zelda could see the large stone temple coming into clearer view through the parting trees, which filled replaced her contempt with awe. Her voice wavered as she spoke. "They say all of Hyrule started on this plateau," Zelda said, making small talk to help her hide her feelings of sadness and frustration. "Long ago the castle stood here, the worlds inhabitants once sharing the small space and spread vastly out across the land..." Link listened patiently as Zelda rambled on while leading her through the wooded forest. His head occasionally peered back, making sure that Zelda was continuing behind him as they journeyed toward the temple of time. "I'd never been to the platuea, you know." She admitted. "When the plan for the Spring of Wisdom didn't work, I was considering the temple of time as another place to pray. Though I'm sure we wouldn't have made it so swiftly." She sighed, her feet picking up as they travelled. "To think, one hundred years gone by, Link... Did you find it... Difficult... to live amongst the new citizens of Hyrule?"

Link shook his head. "No... most of who I met were very kind..." his head turned back, meeting Zelda's tired and nervous gaze, and gave her a comforting smile. His voice was warm like honey. "I'm sure they'd all love to meet you."

Zelda couldn't help but bow her head, and a gracious smile spread against her lips "You're too kind, Link."

The hero and his princess walked in a brisk pace towards Temple of Time; crickets hopped through the loose grass and the flocks of birds leaving their bouncing feast as the two journeyed. As they approached a small pond, Link pointed to the stone cavern in the distance, explaining how he awoke at the shrine of resurrection, and how he met Rhoam, waiting by the fire pit. The large stone temple to their left was the last place that Link had seen Zelda's father, in the tallest tower where he explained Link's role to fight Calamity Calamity Ganon. It was the he disappeared to the world of spirits. As they walked, the clouds began to turn warm hues of pinks and purples in the deep sky as the afternoon's sun prepares to set.

"Were nearly there," Link said allowed, standing tall and proud. His head turned to Zelda before asking. "Are you doing alright, Princess?"

Despite Zelda's curiosity of the new lands before her, the large stone temple of time and the shrine of resurrection not so far, all she had wanted at this point was to rest. She brushed the growing sweat along her forehead, but insisted, "I'm fine, let's keep moving."

Zelda tried to charge forward, but Link's hand softly placed against her bare shoulder to stop her. His eyes bore kindly to her. "We can break once more if you need," Zelda's head shook no, insisting she'd be alright. "I... I could carry you if you like." His hand lifted slowly from her shoulder, catching a coil of Zelda's hair and gently tucking it behind her ear. Zelda sucked in a short breath of shock. She wanted to refuse, but was having a hard time finding her voice at Link's gentle touch. Since he hadn't heard a 'no', Link turned around, adjusting his bow and sword out of the princess's way, and knelt with his back towards Zelda, allowing her to climb up.

She felt nervous bending forward, her arms looping around his neck and feeling his muscular frame against his check. Link stood up straight, carrying her slender frame with ease. She rested her head against his, feeling the familiar fatigue once again as they journeyed across the empty field. Flowers bloomed in the tall grass and the scurrying chipmunks retreated to their homes in the trees for the coming night as the two continued their trip south. 

Zelda watched the colourful sky, her eyes filled with a childish curiosity as Link carried her up the small, rolling hill. At the top was a small, shabby cabin, made of logs, though it seemed rugged and old. It was difficult to tell when the structure was made, but it seemed sturdy enough. Link knelt down, allowing the Princess to slide off his back carefully and witness the cabin for herself. She walked slowly around it and to the front; there were no doors, nor any glass on the windows to keep it insulated.

"So, what do you think?" Link asked in an unsure manner, adjusting his equipment once more.

Zelda peaked within the doorway; a table and chair, a small desk, a few shelves and a single bed made up all the furniture. There was an axe left behind by the shelf, and a journal left on the table. Everything was coated in a fine layer of dust, and Zelda approached the single bed. "It'll had to do," she muttered, feeling more tired with each passing second. After pulling off old, ragged quilt and shaking it out, a fit of sneezes would burst from Zelda afterwards as the particles of dust settled once again. Zelda took a seat on the flimsy mattress, though it had been a hundred years without a goodnight sleep, she felt as though the thin padding was a cloud of pillows. 

She stretched out her legs, lying on her side with her back facing the wall and carefully draped the blanket over her feet. Her eyes were preparing to flutter closed as Link entered the room, but fought the temptation of sleep to watch him remove his equipment and set it on the nearby table. Zelda peaked through her lashes, watching him with a mild infatuation, unable to keep her eyes to herself. She smiled ever so softly, happy to have him here with her. The hero took a seat on the ground slowly, stretching his arms, and began to lie back.

"You're going to sleep on the floor?" She asked curiously, lifting her head and forcing her eyes to open. Link froze, looking up at Zelda with a curious, surprised look. She felt terrible for him rescuing her, carrying her through the Plateau and then to be banished to the cold floor like a dog. Despite knowing how unladylike it was, Zelda slowly shimmied across the single bed, offering Link some room atop the lumpy mattress. "We... could share... if you like." She said in a meek manner, her cheeks flushing nervously.

He didn't move at first, blinking once and he swallowed nervously; Zelda was sure she must have made a fool of herself. It was a long minute before Link sat up once again, his own cheeks touching a soft pink in the dimly lit room. He rose and took a seat on the bed beside Zelda, slowly moving to lie down, careful to leave a good amount of space between the two of them, and didn't dare to touch the ragged quilt Zelda's back was against the wall and Link lied on the corner of the mattress, facing one another a few inches apart. No one dared to speak, and in each other's presence, it was near impossible to sleep. 

Zelda's heart pounded quietly in her ears as the moon began to rise and Link's gaze was shrouded by darkness. Despite how exhausted she felt, it was a struggle to fall asleep. She dared not to move nor speak, listening to the rise and fall of Link's breaths, though her own felt ragged and frantic. Zelda's eyes closed once against, but her heart raced in her chest knowing that the hero was just inches away. She wondered if he thought less of her from the invitation, despite accepting, and what he was thinking of at this moment. Carefully, Zelda rolled over onto her other side, careful not to disturb Link as he slept beside her, her forehead pressed against the stone wall, and she shivered slightly. 

Link's quiet voice broke the barrier of silence. "Goodnight... Princess." His tone was sleepy and his breathing was slowly. 

It was a moment before Zelda walked speak, though she felt a tad better from his voice. "Please, Link, Zelda said into the cold wall, though was beginning to fall into the temptation of slumber. Her body was wrapped in the musty quilt, and no longer could she fight her instinct to collapse into the darkness. Her lashes had fluttered closed and her body relaxed comfortably and she mumbled out before sleeping. "Call me Zelda."


	3. Champion's Tunic

Zelda had only woken up once during the night.

The moon fell from the sky and it's celestial light was blinding beneath Zelda's lids, shining through the cracks within the log cabin. Her lashes fluttered slightly, her head lifting ever so slowly in a sleepy daze. She sat up for a moment, her dreams blurring with reality and she was sure it was still asleep. The air filtering through the open doorway, cool and refreshing. Her head briefly glimpsing around the strange room she had awoken in, barely remembering her prior journey with Link.

His ragged breathing, however, filled her ears and stirred her to reality. She leaned up quickly, still finding him lying beside her, trapped in his own dreams, bathed in moonlight. A grim line of anguish and pain cross his lips and his brows were furrowed with frustration. Zelda stared down at her hero, looming over him with concern. Her Hero seemed so meek and afraid in the still of the night, as if all the pain was bottled up within him would only spill over in his dreams as he slept. His head tossed and turned, though his back stayed towards the princess, and his body further curled. However, his ragged breath muttered out her name in a fearful way.

"Zelda..."

Zelda's eyes watered as she stared down at him, watching his fists clench tighter and his body curl up. Her tears would leave a few small stains against his blue tunic as she watched. After pulling the quilt over his shivering body, her slender arms would gently embrace him from behind and the hand of the arm she lied upon gently rested between his shoulder blades in attempt to comfort him. Her forehead pressed against his shoulder, inhaling his scent; he smelled of grass and sweat, and his body was hot beneath his tunic.

"Link," she whispered in a hush manner. Her hand rose slowly, gently touching the nape of his neck, and the tips of her slender fingers caressed and twisted the loose hairs along his nape. Her slim body spooned him close, feeling his body quaking beneath her touch. "It's alright, Link, I'm here."

Her body was warm with Link's radiating heat, and her eyes closed once more. Zelda tried her best to follow his breathing and her arms kept his slender body close; her hand further linger up to his chest and felt his heart beating in time with her own. His body slowly relaxed, though still he shivered, and Zelda quietly hummed quietly through the silence to sooth Link, an old melody her mother once use to sing when she was overwhelmed with nightmares. His ragged breathing evened out as Zelda's humming began to falter and she drifted off to sleep once more.

When Zelda awoke, she found herself alone in the cabin and suspected that it was just before noon by the sun filtering through the cracks in the ceiling overhead. Sweat coated her scalp and neck, and her heart pounded wildly in her chest despite her sleepy air that surrounded her. Her dreams were filled with memories of her father, scolding her and demanding her to find her power, and the misery Zelda felt as she grew older and more unsure of the power dwelling within her, and before waking, her father reminded her that despite finding her power within, she was far too late. She sat up slowly, almost dazed to find herself not in the rubble-filled castle, but within the strange cabin on the plateau. As she came into focus, Zelda immediately wondered where Link had gone off to, but the fragrent, sweet smell in the air, and his belongings scattered about, told her that Link wasn't far off. His champions' tunic hung on the wooden chair, along with the thick string that tied back his hair. His bag sat near the bed, but what caught Zelda's intrigue was the Sheikah Slate, which sat on the table beside the journal.

Zelda sprung up immediately; it had been a century since she had saw this fine piece of equipment and made quick work to unlock it as she brought it back to the bed. Zelda sprawled out along the lumpy mattress and pulled up the photos in the slate, looking at the past memories she and Link shared together so long ago. She smiled softly to herself, looking at the Kara Kara desert where the Yiga had attacked and Link heroically saved her, the Bridge of Hylia where they waited out the storm, and the shrine of wisdom, where she prayed to the Goddess. Link had been by her side during all her past hardships, and the fixation of her heart since he was knighted at age 12, and how those memories briefly warmed her aching heart.

However, plenty of other photos filled out the slate as well. Zelda saw the world as Link had, as she flipped from picture to picture, seeing the northern peaks of Hebra to the distant Lurelin village, and the familiar buildings within Hyrulefield now decayed and falling apart. The world looked more than familiar, many of it's landmarks the same and many of it's rulers now children she once knew and quite elderly with age. The slate showed Zelda the world that had developed without her, the people living their lives, following their dreams, building new towns and ruling their sections of the world. She recognized few of the Zoro, her eyes widening in surprise to see Sidon a man now. Within Kakoriko village, none of the old Sheikah remained aside from Impa, who was well withered and aged; her heart ached for her guards who lost their lives time ache. Her chest hurt with sadness, her heart squeezing; quiet tears would spill down her cheeks and land upon the glowing slate.

It was a while before Zelda turned off the screen and bowed her head into the lumpy mattress in defeat. Her thoughts circled incessantly of the changed world and her place within it. A world that had once known the Royal family that ruled the kingdom, and how the world remained peaceful in her absence. She spent her whole life fighting for the kingdom, but Zelda began to wonder, did the kingdom _truly_ need a ruler? Did they even need a Princess at all? It seemed that her name, which once reached the farthest corners of the kingdom, had now been set to legend and the world carried on without her. Zelda slowly rolled on her side, and let her tears flow freely, crying over her worries like she once would as a child, her eyes never leaving the Sheikah slate.

By late noon, she rose from the bed finally, standing on the cold, stone floor, and leaving the slate on the quilt; her eyes stained red from her falling tears. She brushed them away, working hard to reclaim her composure with deep breathing and focus, having years of practice in doing so. While trying to forget the feeling of defeat, forcing it to the darkest corners of her mind, her body felt sweaty and uncomfortable within the ruffled cloth after her long nights sleep. Her eyes would drift towards Link's belongings once more, and Link's silky champion's tunic looked inviting as it hung on the chair. She felt guilty, but after a quick rummage through Link's belongings, finding no pants, but a Hylian's tunic that stopped just beneath her stomach, a few mushrooms and a couple extra arrows, it seemed as though she would have no choice.

Carefully, she unclasped her belt, letting the long, billowing cloth drop and pool on the ground beneath her. Her body felt dirty from sweat with her white gown finally stripped away, and her pale skin goose bumping in the cool air. Timidly, she clasped the silky, damp tunic in her hands and brought it to her nose; it was clean for the most part, and Link's lingering scent filled the weaved cloth. She carefully slipped it on, letting the fabric fall over her curves and hang loosely from her shoulders. The bottom hem managed to cover her buttocks, stopping at her mid thigh; no matter how revealing, Zelda felt as though she couldn't spend another minute in her long gown, a remnant from her long battle with Ganon. She nudge the garb beneath the bed with her foot before leaving the room.

Zelda slowly crept out of the log cabin, the sunlight bright overhead and the trees a green emerald in the sky; it looked never ending and beautiful to her eyes. At the cooking pot, apples, bananas, wildberries and honey simmered making the air smell sweet, and Zelda's stomach rumbled. Link was at the side near a stump, breaking logs into kindling. He wore no shirt and sweat glistened along his chest as he quietly worked away. His hair fell wildly around his shoulders and along his forehead, glowing the colour of golden wheat in the summer sun. Zelda leaned against the cabin wall, quietly watching him work the axe through the thick logs using strength and technique. She could see his fit form in action with each, and while she spied, her heart rate had quickened and she feeling breathless. It was strange to see Link, the man Zelda adored and idolized, in a commoners light. Zelda remained silent, timidly watching him as he lifted a new log, split it, and tossed it with the rest. 

As if suddenly aware of Zelda's presence, Link turned to face her. His mouth opened, as if to say something, but his jaw merely dropped at the sight of her. His tunic hung loosely around her body, its fabric rippling in the wind, and Link's eyes briefly cascaded down to Zelda's bare thighs. "Uhhh~" was all Link was capable of uttering at first. His blue eyes eyes widened, tearing themselves away from the length of Zelda's pale legs to meet her eyes once more, though a guilty look would remain as his cheeks turned a deep scarlet.

Zelda's hands nervously clasped before her and her cheeks flushed a deep red before she looked towards the logs he was splitting. "I hope you don't mind." She said, her voice wavering in a nervous manner. "It's just that I've been wearing that dress for about a century now and -" _what am I saying? He doesn't care for dresses!_ Zelda thought to herself, feeling more flustered and embarrassed now than ever before. The air hung still, almost awkward to Zelda, but Link's eyes were almost twinkling as they gazed over her once more. "And I thought-"

He swallowed once before speaking, his eyes staring down at her bare feet, cutting her off. "It-t's fine... The - uh- there's br-bre- Lunch... At the c-cooking pot." His words came out in a quick bashful stammer, which Zelda found unusual, but adorable. He set the axe against the log, though the handle would fall into the grass. 

Zelda moved slowly, her hands holding the tunic down along her thighs as she followed Link to the cooking pot. A wooden bowl and plate sat near the fire, along with an empty bucket, a wooden fork, spoon and a large serving ladle; their rough edges were smoothed with time. Link took a seat before them, grabbing the large spoon, and Zelda sat to his right, making sure the long, blue cloth stayed along her milky thighs. His cheeks remained a pearly pink as Link began to serve their simple breakfast and offered Zelda the bowl and the wooden spoon. This time, she chewed slowly, savoring the taste of her meal. The pair ate in silence, the only sound was chewing, the breeze passing through the trees, and birds flying overhead. 

Zelda felt a sense of calm in Link's presence, her eyes flicking up occasionally to steal glances off him. The summer sun beat down on them, sweat trailing down Link's body in a fascinating, delectable way that it formed a strange knot in Zelda's stomach. Her eyes would quickly glimpse back up to his face, which held a sweet, boyish charm to him. Link's eyes stared into the pooling fruit in the center of his plate and eating much slower than she. The warm pink would remain on his face, and he too, would try to steal a glimpse from Zelda. The brief moment their eyes met, Zelda felt as though time had stopped; she wondered if Link could feel the same intensity between them, that could cut the air like a knife. She blinked once, twice, her eyelashes fluttering at him.

Link's eyes were the first to pull away, staring to the fire and Zelda resumed eating, though her heart beat rapidly in her chest. He had barely touched his meal, his wooden fork stirring is plate of food, almost playing with it, as if trying to find the courage to speak. "Zelda...?" Link asked in a gentle, nervous tone; she set her bowl onto the grass and gave Link her full attention, turning to face him. He did seem more guilty now, his head bowed and his shoulders drooping, though Zelda couldn't help but dip her head to try and meet them. He was quiet for a moment, but before speaking, a defeated sigh would pass his lips. "Tomorrow... I'll be leaving for the night."

Zelda's hands clasped together atop her thigh, pulling the fabric further down her legs; her skin felt warm and clammy. "Oh?" She gasped with a sudden surprise. It was quiet still, Link not offering more information without Zelda's prod. "Well... where are you going?" She asked, feeling curious.

Link's head bowed further, his long golden hair hiding the cerulean blue of his eyes. "I'll..." his voice drifted off, barely louder than a mutter. "I'll be seeing Impa-"

Zelda silently gasped, her eyes widening and her fists clenching.. "Link..." she interjected, her racing heart froze with fear and panic. "You said-"

"She needs to know." Was Link's only response, cutting her short, though Zelda's hands would nervously wring. His head would lift slightly, and Zelda could finally see the shame and divide he was feeling of leaving her side and telling Impa. However, his posture straightened, trying to show he was determined to go.

Zelda felt panicked, her stomach turning and twisting into a nauseous knot. "I'm not... I'm not ready to return, Link," Her skin felt hot and sickly and a sudden feeling of weakness overcame her as her heart began to race. She felt short of breath, and despite her best efforts, she visibly trembled. "We've only just got here and-"

Link's hand ever so softly clasped Zelda's goose bumped knee, making her freeze once more, though her hands still shook. An earnest look filled Link's gaze now that he had her attention. "Princess... Zelda..." His voice lushly whispering her name filled her with a certain calm. " I promise you here, that I won't tell Impa you're location..." A familiar look of dedication and determination filled his eyes, a look Zelda had only scene when things were intense and overwhelming. "But she... and the people of Hyrule need to know... They need to know they're safe." His voice strengthened as he spoke of the people.

Zelda's hand shook as they unclasped, but she placed both atop Link's in a gentle manner with an earnest look in his eyes, cupping his single hand. Her palms were still clammy from her building anxiety but she knew she had to trust him. "I... understand." She said softly, but the defeat would fill her voice as her head hung low; however, she knew the people were more important than her feelings of shortcoming. "I just... Hope Impa doesn't give you too hard of a time."

Link would nod, his hand shifting, so it was able to carefully fold around her fingers; Zelda would take a quiet breath and her hands would stop shaking finally, though she could feel her heart beating in her ears. His calloused thumb would ever so gently rub against her skin, and the fire crackled excitedly, which helped keep Zelda from going to the darkest corners of her mind.

Link's voice was barely louder than a whisper. "You know I'd never put you in danger, right?"

Zelda was taken back by his question, her eyes lifting to meet Link's steady gaze, but a pained look would cross his face. How she longed to reach out and tenderly clasp his cheek, knowing his well intentions. Her voice quivered, though she dared not pull her gaze away from Link as she spoke. "I... I do know." Link would only give a slow nod, his pained look softening as he took a slow, deep breath, and the corners of his lips turned up into a gentle smile. Zelda felt overwhelmed by the heat of his hand, the temperature radiating between them. Her palms felt slick and clammy, and Link's eyes made her nervous as he took in the sight of her. "We should k-keep eating." Zelda suddenly insisted, retreating her hand to her spoon, though it would tremble in her fingers as she lifted another spoonful to her mouth.

Link finally took his second bite, though from the corner of her eye, Zelda could see him watching her, ans sizing her up. How meek and impish she felt under his gaze, and the slight curl of his lip would make her heart jump into her throat. Link would eat silently, though Zelda felt more anxious than before. She wondered what Impa would say to her cowardice, hiding in the woods, or if she'd instruct Link for her to return to her place as Ruler. However, she didn't dare ask what he intended to tell the elder Sheikah.

As Link and Zelda came to the end of their meals, they placed their dirty dishes in an empty bucket, which Link explained he was planning to clean in the nearby pond while he caught their supper. As he rose from the firepit, wiping his juice stained hands on his pants. "You're welcome to join me, Zelda." He said in an inviting tone, offering the princess his hand to rise. She happily accepted, using his assistance to carefully stand, her other holding her shirt down her legs. They briefly walked to the cabin to pick up his fishing spear, as Link made small talk of his morning. "I cleared out the bokoblins in the area, so you won't have to worry about being snuck up on." The pair continued their way down the hill and towards the clear pond.

It was a lazy afternoon; Zelda assisted Link in washing the dishes, and filled up the bucket to rinse out the cooking pot. Link tried his best to teach Zelda how to spear fish, though it came at great difficulty, and Zelda struggled to guess where the fish truly was beneath the crystal water. He pointed out the trees which bore fruit, and the different plants along the land that Zelda could cook with while he was away. They took a short walk around the pond together, just to past the time, and the princess couldn't help but feel at ease; despite a century of time separating the two of them, the comfort she found with Link was as though they were just behind Hyrule castle, lazing about and catching frogs. The sun began to fall along the sky, it's clouds turning warmer hues of orange and pink as the day came to an end. The happiness and peace she felt in his presence was timeless, and from the top of the pond, watching Link's masterful spearfishing, Zelda couldn't help but solemnly sigh, disappointed that he'd be leaving the next morning.


	4. Lonesome Thoughts

The sun had set and the clouds were growing thick overhead while Zelda and Link finished off their meal of fish and berries. The night air coming off the mountain grew cold and rigid; the two sat close to the fire pit, watching the flames greedily lick towards the heavens as it feasted upon the evergreen wood. Smoke filled Zelda's nostrils as she shivered quietly, while Link collected their plates in the wash bucket, and rose from his spot. He, more rugged and use to cool nights than Zelda, collected the stones around the fire pit and tucked them beneath the ragged quilt to warm the mattress, while Zelda quietly followed him inside. The cabin was much darker without the moons illuminating shine through the cracks in the ceiling.

"It'll get colder the later it gets..." Link's voice mumbled, almost quiet enough for Zelda to miss it. "I hope you'll forgive me for asking you to share the blanket." Though she couldn't read his eyes, Zelda couldn't help but hear the sheepishness in his hushed tone, and watched his silhouette shifting his weight from one foot to the other, waiting for her response.

A nervous smile would spread against her lips. She had anticipated to offer before Link could ask, but an excited flutter filled her stomach, regardless of the circumstances. "Of course," Zelda said politely, her voice sounding more meek than she intended. She took a seat on the thin mattress and slid beneath the warm covers, shimmying towards the wall to give Link all the space he needed. He lied down beside her carefully, pulling the quilt over their shoulders. It only took minutes for Link's breath to turn into a lazy and gentle, already lulled into a deep sleep. Zelda wished to see his slumbering face but the room was shrouded by darkness.

It was difficult for the Princess to drift off; she tossed and turned from her back to her side, but the settled dust ached inside her nostrils. It took all of her might to stifle her sneezes while holding the musty covers to her face. The warmth of the stones wore away within the first hour, and Zelda's bones were beginning to chill from the mountain's cool breeze. Time drifted away, the greying clouds let the waning moon peak through the cracks in the cabin. Zelda rolled over to face Link, unable to resist taking a peek.

Link seems more at peace as he slept, his hair brushed away from his forehead and his face kissed by moonlight. His lashes slightly fluttered in his deep slumber, his body still, aside from the gentle rise and fall of his chest. She always wondered how he drifted off so quickly, untouched by haunted memories before he drifted. Zelda smiled, watching his peaceful sleep, mesmerized by the sight of him. His lashes twitched as his eyes flickered beneath his lids, and slowly, he rolled onto his side. 

As if sensing the Princess's presence, Link's arm's suddenly reached forward, grabbing her waist and pulled her close as he shimmied over. Her still heart suddenly bested in double time, staring at his relaxed, sleeping face, his lips gently parted and his body rising and falling in his deep lull. Zelda felt as though she were before a handsome, estranged god, her hand quivering as it reached out and her cool fingers placed against his bare chest. His skin felt like fire compared to the icy chill she had been feeling, and Link, despite his sleep, seemed to notice. Lazily, his one arm reached out, carefully looping around the princess's body, while pulling her close to his chest, and his face buried in the top of her scalp. There was no separation between their bodies, and Link's tight grip gave her no lean-way to move, though she didn't want to.

Zelda felt still, all of her nerves feeling as though they were heightened to his touch. Her long legs could feel each coarse fibre of Link's trousers, and the hard muscles of his legs beneath them, which wrapped around Zelda's thighs. His broad chest felt hot against her cheek, and the thin fabric of the tunic making it much easier to accept his sweltering heat. Link's breath cascaded along Zelda's scalp, sending shivers down her spine; a wide smile would spread against her lips and her eyes would flutter closed. Her drowsy mind would only focus on her Knight who lie next to her, and the warm he shared. Her body would shiver, which only tightened Link's grasp, clenching the Princess tightly against him. Zelda couldn't resist curling into him, her legs twining with Link's, their knees locking together with no chance for him to pull away either, keeping Link pressed against her slender frame. The scent of grass and sweat from Link's chest replaced the must and dust that kept stirring her away, and her mind began to go blank as she listened to the gentle beat of Link's heart. It was impossible for Zelda to do anything else but only enjoy the serenity that came to her in the late night.

She didn't notice herself drift off into a dreamless until morning, when she awoke in a daze. Her eyes refused to open at first, far too entangled in comfort and heat to bother to try and move a muscle. The Princess nuzzled her body closer to the radiating heat, trying to fall asleep once more. However, the waking of birds, chirping and whistling their merry songs would help focus her mind, despite her wants. The morning light was red beneath her eyelids as they slowly opened, and suddenly, she froze, almost startled to find Link beside her, only an inch away and waking as well; her head rose towards his shoulders and there noses were nearly brushing. His lashes would barely flutter, his body shifting ever so slightly as he began to stir. Zelda would have pulled away, but her slender form was still tangled against Link's body and his hand held her lower back, keeping her in place. Beneath his lashes, Zelda would see the slight glimmer of his eyes meeting hers as they slowly cracked opened.

"Hmmm, Zelda?" He asked in a mumbling daze, the corners of his lips turning up into a sleepy smile.

The Princess's heart began to pound wildly within her chest as she met Link's eyes. "Good morning," Zelda would mutter back in a similarly quiet tone, the tips of her fingers daring to brush away a lock of his hair from his face.

Link's hand would slowly rise, dragging along her spine above her shirt, and up to her neck. His hand would slowly move to cup her face just along her jaw, his smile widening as his head sunk further into the pillow. The Knight's fingers lazily traced along her round cheek, and his curious gaze softened as they met her blue eyes. A lull-filled sigh escaped his curled lips and the air fell quiet once more. How breathless Zelda felt beneath his gentle touch, her face feeling warm and unable to fight the growing smile. She wished to live in this moment forever, almost tempted to beg Link not to leave this morning. Her head lifted slightly, watching his lazy look as he tried to stir away from tender slumber.

It was all too soon when Link's fingers pulled away from her cheek and he sat up on the bed, his legs carefully pulling themselves out of the Princess's tangle and his strong arms leaving her body. The sight of his bare torso sent a delectable shiver through Zelda, watching him rise from the bed, stand up tall and stretch out. The Princess nearly swooned, wrapped up in the ragged quilt as she rolled across into the spot where he lay, finding it comfortably warm. He dragged his fingers through the length of his sandy coloured locks before tying it in a loose pony-tail at the base of his neck. Link pulled on his Hylian's tunic, belts and pauldron, all the while Zelda watched him in a curious manner, pulling the blanket up to her chin as Link worked each loop slowly and carefully, as if still dazed from waking.

When his weapons were sheathed and his shield attached, Link held the Slate out to Zelda, offering it to her care once more. However, the Princess shook her head 'no'. her hand lifting to push it back towards him. "You'll find more use for it while you're out." It was difficult to hide the disappointment of Link's departure that carried through Zelda's tone. 

A silent sigh left his lips as Link took a seat at the edge of the bed and faced the princess. His sombre eyes looked conflicted, but Link tried to keep his gaze steady as his hands folded in his lap. "Remember my promise," He said in a sincere way, his brows furrowing ever so slightly. How Zelda craved his boldness, wanting to reach over and touch his hands, needing his comfort before his departure. Link's eyes softened as they watched her. "Can... Do you wanna see me off?" His voice sounded hopeful, his head turning tilting to the side and his messy hair falling atop his brows.

Zelda nodded, a sad smile spreading against her lips. She desperately didn't want her Knight to leave, left alone with her thoughts and the emptiness of the wide Plateau. However, she didn't dare mutter any of this to Link, who rose from the chair leaned against the table, waiting for her answer. "I'd love to." Zelda murmured in a soft tone, letting the musty blanket fall off of her shoulders, finally rising. As she stepped towards his side, Link's hand carefully touched the Princess's back, and led her out of the doorway.

The grass touched between her toes as the two walked east through the grassy field, and to the edge of the Plateau, and the morning sun welcomed them as it rose over the mountain. The air was cool, but more refreshing and gentle than the chill that crept through Zelda's bones and as they crossed through the field, his hand fell away from the small of her back. They walked in silence through the white birch trees, the squirrels and chipmunks scurrying through the lands; Link seemed to be in a lulled daze from the morning sun, beneath his eyes a tad darker than normal. A cloud of gloominess was following Zelda as they walked towards the stone wall that wrapped around the Plateau, wishing for them not to part. Though she hoped Link to have safe travels, in her heart of hearts she wished he'd change his mind and stay behind with her; the closer they came to the edge of the highland, Link stopped and gazed over the horizon.

Zelda's hands clasped together, looming behind Link as he spied for a landmark to soar towards. "How long should it take you to return to Kakoriko?" She asked, forcing her voice not to waver with her question.

Link's back remained to the Princess. "I should be there before the sun sets..." He guessed, tying his traveller's cloak over his head. "It's supposed to rain this evening, so try to stay dry." When Link turned around, a strange grip clutched the Princess's heart. Zelda's gaze never left him, and a strange panic overcame her, as if this were the last time they'd ever meet; perhaps Impa had another quest, or Link got tied up helping someone out, as he often did when he was out on his own. Her teeth nervously dug into her bottom lip, and despite her wants, her brow slightly furrowed while meeting his stare.

As if recognizing her anxiety, Link stepped forward and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her slender frame against his. Zelda's own arms looped beneath his back and latched on to him, holding him near. Her face buried into his shoulder, and her silent pleas speaking volumes.

Link's hand slowly rose, holding the back of Zelda's head against her shoulder, his head leaning against the Princess's. He took a slow, deep breath, his strong arms keeping her tight against his body, and for a split second, Zelda was sure he wasn't going to leave. "I won't be gone too long," He mumbled, contrary to Zelda's hopes; she didn't dare move until Link's grip loosened and he slowly pulled back. His hand rose, carefully brushing a strand of Zelda's hair behind her ear, just as the day they first reunited and gave her a warm smile. Finally, he took a step back before preparing his para-glider and taking a running start before leaping off the edge of the Plateau.

She knew Link must of been an expert at it for jumping so fearlessly off the ledge, but Zelda watched him, holding her breath with fear as Link soared though the sky towards the twin peaks and ruins below. The wind only pushed him further away at high speeds, and Zelda's heart longed to follow him, despite his final destination. The air felt cool and her face felt numb as she watched him fly further and further away. It was only when Link was out of sight did she finally leave her spot and returned to the cabin. The day ahead seemed empty without Link, and despite his quiet atmosphere, the whistling birds and heavy breeze wasn't enough to fill his absence. Her mind circled as she sat in the cabin, unsure of how to pass the time. Zelda tried to fall back to sleep at first, but the air felt much to hot and humid, leaving her tossing and turning. Unable to lull her back to a sleepless dreamworld, Zelda huffed and rose from the bed, wandering through the cabin to peak out the doors opening. The sun had only moved about an hour higher in its cloudless sky.

Zelda frowned to herself, finding the day much more drab and depressing without Link, and without much to do, she took the time to clean her new, humble home. It took all her strength to drag the lumpy mattress off its frame to let it soak in the sun, the pillow still resting on top, and she took a quick trip down to the pond in her bare feet, carrying the old quilt and her old gown over her shoulder. She gave both a quick scrub, watching the dirt float away while scrubbing the fabric against the rocks, and filled their bucket with the ponds clean water. After rinsing out an old rag she had found in a cupboard, Zelda struggled to carry the full bucket back to the house.

With the inside of cabin sparse, it didn't take long for Zelda to clear out the trinkets and the furniture outside. While waiting for the water to boil in the cooking pot, Zelda hung up her dress and the old quilt to dry in the humid sun, and used an old broom to sweep out the cobwebs and the scattered dirt all over the floor. After giving the rag a quick soak in the hot water, Zelda scrubbed down every piece of furniture that was inside of the house. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, making Zelda have to run back and forth from the pond, the water becoming a black looking sludge more often than she initially anticipated. She was becoming worn, however, it kept the princess out of her mind, and found peace in her simple house chores, despite the ache in her arms.

She skipped lunch while working throughout the day, so busy, she hadn't noticed the grey clouds rolling in, but the furniture was cleaned and put back in its place, the books and trinkets put set on their selves and the chairs neatly tucked into the table. Cool rain speckled against her sweat covered forehead, warning her about the oncoming shower. Zelda quickly lost interest in scrubbing the cool iron cooking pot and quickly moved to drag her mattress inside and out of the rain. As the rain grew heavier, her slender legs sprinted along the wet grass, feeling it tickling the bottom of her feet with each step, and yanked her damp laundry of the rope-made clothes line. It didn't take long for her to returned to her cabin, panting and breathless, tossing them both on the freshly washed table. Her skin felt cold with the rain, and she took a seat for a minute, slouching back and taking a breath while staring at the ceiling. The rain trickled in, making the princess more annoyed than anything, and she grabbed the bucket, placing it beneath the hole.

It didn't take long for Zelda to pull the mattress back onto the frame, though she draped the wet blanket over two chairs in hopes of it drying. With the cabin clean and without Link to distract her, the day suddenly felt slow and unbearable. She paced around the cabin slowly, her feet cold again the stone floor, hanging her gown over the open archway as a makeshift door to the cabin. She tucked her ceremonial boots away in the cupboard, not really seeing a use for them out now. She found it difficult to distract her mind, which wanted to wander away to a century ago, and as she rose to her full height, her father's journal which she tucked onto the shelf, stood directly before her eyes and beckoned her. Despite her better judgments, Zelda couldn't resist the temptation.

She held the leather bound book in her lap, flipping through pages of faded ink which contained her fathers new life after the fall of Hyrule. And as Zelda read, she became more furious with each passing page, finding not a single word or thought about her. Not a word of kindness or forgiveness from her father who made her life a constant struggle to overcome, the amount of pressure he weighted on her immense. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and as she came to the centre of the book, the last pages were filled with her favourite recipe. Zelda's hand shook with fury, clutching the leather-bound book in her fingers, squeezing the pages together, her bottom lip quivering. Finally, while filled with rage, she dared to throw the diary against the wooden wall before flinging herself atop the thin pillow and finally letting her uncertainty and sadness flow out her body in muffled sobs.

Memories of her lost champions and her past failures would fill her mind as her heart ached and squeezed. Revali, despite his arrogant nature, was always loyal and faithful. Daruk always had a good nature and always tried his best to keep Zelda's hopes up. Mipha always had a kind word to share, and a forgiving nature that Zelda used to envy, but in the 100 years she had to ponder it, she had come to find it admirable. Urbosa, the meer thought of her name was enough to squeeze Zelda's heart in a pit of despair and cracked it wide open. Urbosa had always taken a motherly affection to Zelda in her coming of age, and Zelda had always looked up to her for being so strong and steady, yet loving and wise. And they were gone, all of them, because of Zelda's failures.

"It's my fault." She sobbed into the pillow, her slender body curling up on the warm mattress, quivering in her despair. The Princess knew there was nothing she could do to save them, their spirits gone after beating their final tasks. Zelda heaved each breath, sputtering and choking from wailing loudly and without relent, letting all her fears and shortcomings flood her mind, mocking her insecurities and berating her for past mistakes.

The day wore on, the air growing cold with the spilling rain, listening to the gentle patter. She rose slowly, her stomach empty but her appetite gone with her miserable mood overtaking her. Carefully, she peeled the blanket off the chairs, and though it was still damp, Zelda wasn't in the mood to care. The quilt was cool against Zelda's skin, and she pulled the fabric up to shoulders, letting the damp cloth blanket wrap around her as she rolled onto her side, curling up into a tight ball. Zelda felt more drained than she was use to after her long cry, her eyes red and puffy, and her breathing no longer heaving, though she sniffled every so often. The cabin grew dark quickly, the hours passing like minutes as she stared blankly ahead at the wall, and though she was done trying to keep her memories at bay.

To keep her thoughts occupied, she'd count by three, though her mind circled through the atrocities of Calamity Ganon, the destruction of her home, the guardians quickly turning against them, and Link's crippling defeat. It was more than the chilling air that was making her shake, and her gown did little to keep out the draft. The exhaustion began to wear through her as she thought of the glowing eyes of the Calamity Ganon; she wished to fight those thoughts from her head, but in the late hours of night, Zelda was far too weak, and her slumber was filled with the memories of suffering for the last century.


	5. Chapter 5

When Zelda had awoken, was rising high in the sky, its beam falling upon the Princess's face and stirring get from her frightening dreams. The night had felt as though it were a never ending nightmare, filled with her failures, her father antagonizing her short comings, and Link's downfall before her eyes. Zelda stared at the ceiling for some time, tears spilling down her cheeks though no sobs crept away from her throat, letting her memories flood her mind. It took nearly an hour for the Princess to will herself out of bed, her eyes red and swollen.

As she brushed away her make-shift door and stepped out into the heat, Zelda would find the air humid, muggy and still. The secadas hummed through the forest, signifying a heatwave that was coming. Zelda sighed; despite knowing how unrealistic it was, she wished Link had returned during her slumber, and hoped his coming travels would be swift. Her eyes drifted towards the drop off where they had parted ways, her heart aching with grievance and loneliness. After great difficulty of rekindling the fire, Zelda collected several mushrooms and plants growing nearby the house for breakfast, her stomach rumbling from not eating the night before. Her body felt weak and ridden from her prior cry.

It took quite a while for the Princess to get the fire going, and her first attempt cooking had ended up a failure. She poked at the stew which turned into a dark sludge. After timidly taking a bite, Zelda immediately spat it out, brushing her mouth with the back of her hand. The flavour was almost charcoal somehow, the meat cubes dry and the carrots so tender they were basically mush. The Princess groaned in frustration, her stomach rumbling with a wicked ache, and she settled on a simple filling of roasted mushrooms and a baked apple, which didn't take too long. She hungrily devoured her small meal, annoyed at her cooking disaster.

The sun was almost baking, and the Princess's forehead began to drip with sweat. She wiped it away with her slender hand, but the air was far too humid for any satisfaction. Zelda carefully rose from the grass, feeling it tickle against the bottom of her feet as she made her way to the pond to cool off.

Zelda stripped away the Hylian's tunic, holding it tight in her hand and staring bare naked beneath the sun; and a strange, sinister feeling filled her stomach, as though she were doing something forbidden. She slowly walked into the water, her skin rising into goosebumps as the cool, brisk water rose to her calf, knee and then thigh as she staggered further in. Zelda bowed forward, washing and scrubbing the silky-tunic, letting the sweat and dust drift away in the ponds gentle current, before spreading it over the rocky hill nearby to dry. The drop off was closer to to edge than Zelda, and rather than slowly lowering herself into the water, she sucked back a deep breath and dove in to the depths.

The water felt more brisk and fairly refreshing against her skin the deeper she swam, and Zelda dared to open her eyes beneath the water, staring at the fuzzy outlines of plants and small fish swirling around the weak current. As the Princess surfaced, she took a deep breath of the clean air, the smell of rain and churned earth from the night before remaining in her nostrils. The water was more than cool against her body, her skin prickling and hungrily accepting the heat of the sun. The frigid water initially broke her pattern of thinking, almost resetting her brain, but as her slender body began to adjust to the cold while lazily floating on the surface, her old, angered thoughts returned to her mind.

After swimming out to the centre isle in the pond, Zelda sat back on the sun baked rock, staring at the blue sky and sparse clouds as her skin began to dry in the sun. She felt more calm now after a brief dip, though her mind began to circle once again in the silence, questioning her choices and her chest tightening with agony. Despite the calm, the ache of devastation rotted in her stomach as the compiling memories filled her brain, knowing there was no way to turn back time and save those who she loved. Zelda's hands suddenly lifted the large rock in the centre of the isle, struggling to keep it in her grasp. In an act of rage, she threw it as hard as she could.

As if with a snap though, a cloud of smoke appeared before her, and as it cleared, a Korok floated on a twirling leaf before her eyes, laughing with glee. "You found me, you found-" As the spirit's eyes opened, meeting Zelda's curious stare, the forest child gasped. "The Princess!" His tiny grasp suddenly slipped, and tumbled towards the water with a splash.

Zelda could only react, diving down into the freezing pond to save the small fellow, and lifting the Korok with one hand, her other paddling them back to the surface. "Are you alright?" She asked, her brows furrowed with concern as she carefully set the Korok on the centre isle, leaning against the warm stone.

The Korok shivered, shaking droplets of water off it's leaf-shaped mask while replying. "I'm alright, Miss Princess."

A sigh of relief fell from her lips. "I'm glad to hear that, young one." She said in a gentle manner, her hand reaching forward to gently touch the tip of his pointed nose.

The Korok would laugh, his hands holding his stomach in a gleeful manner at the slight touch. "I'm Peko~!" The Korok announced with a small dance, though his eyes remained on Zelda with a curious fascination. "What are you doing here though, Miss Princess? Aren't you suppose to be at the castle?" He asked, shaking off his leaf-like mask, the sound of Korok seeds clicking in Zelda's ears.

It was a slight surprise to hear that a child of the forest didn't know of Calamity Ganon's dissipation, and for a brief moment, she wondered if the rest of the world had. Zelda sighed, brushing her hair to the side. "It's a long story." She said in a sad manner, her head bowing in a quiet defeat.

The child's head turned to the side with curiosity, his mask clicking as he did so. "Does the Deku tree know? I can always ask him."

The Princess shook her head in response. "No he doesn't. Its brand new."

The korok took a seat where the stone had once sat, his feet tapping together as he leaned back, waiting for the princess to begin. Zelda at first felt shame as she began to talk, but as she started to speak, she found it was impossible to stop. She started to explain how she couldn't find the Goddess's power, how her mother had left before teaching her the key to finding it, and how after achieving it, it had all seemed so simple. She silently wept explaining the fall of the champions, and Link's near-death, an ache of foolishness filled her stomach when she explained how she found the power within, how Link's death forced it's awakening within her, and how her sleeps were haunted by that memory. The kingdom was saved by the hero, of course; nearly a hundred years passed for him to awaken, and he completed his duty; Hyrule was saved and she still alive, though almost all she had loved were dissolved in the passing of time.

Peko was lying on his stomach by the end of it, intrigued by the Princess's words. "That's a bitter sweet story." He said in a sympathetic way, his small legs kicking and his eyes twinkling from the new story he had heard.

The sun had moved well across the sky by the end of the Princess's story; her skin and hair were long dry though the damp tears still clung to her cheeks. The back of her hands lazily brushed them away while her legs dangled in the water, gently stirring a current. "You think so?" She asked, glancing over towards the small spirit.

Peko nodded, steadily rising to his feet once again. "It's sad, but the Knight must of really loved the princess if he went so far to save her."

"It was his job." She said in a short way, trying to prove the child false.

The Korok shook his head 'no'. "In all the stories the Deku tree tells, the Knight always loves the Princess so much, he's willing to go out into the world and save it for her. It's no ones 'Job' to die for a person, maybe a cause." The little korok took out his spinning leaf, fanning himself in the late afternoon heat; Zelda watched him with a fascinated curiosity, listening to his wisdom from many stories told. "The Princess is always so kind and considerate, willing to fight for her people, the Knight can't help but love her.This is just like those other stories, Miss Princess-"

"Princess?" Link's voice suddenly echoed through the plateau, startling both Zelda and Peko; his voice crackled as though afraid. "Zelda? Where are you?"

Peko suddenly jumped to his feet. "Shhh!" He hissed loudly, as though his ears didn't register the panic in Link's voice. "Let Mister Hero find me!" 

The Korok snapped his tiny fingers and was gone as swiftly as he appeared, and there the Princess sat alone. Before she had a moment to react to Link's voice or the forest Spirit, the knight had already made it to the edge of the pond.

"Princess? Are you-?" The moment he climbed over the hill and his eyes met hers, Link's cheeks suddenly flushed a bright red and his jaw dropped the slightest bit. He looked nervous, embarrassed, while Zelda sat in shock, her hands moving to quickly cover herself. Link suddenly turned away, his head turning towards the ground and his eyes clenching shut as Zelda's slender body slipped back into the cool water behind the stone isle, hiding her bare form. "I-uhm- I'm back, Princess." He stammered at the top of the hill.

The cold water helped the Princess's skin not flush, though her heart pounded wildly in her chest. "It's alright, Link..." She said, just loud enough for the Hero to hear; daring to peak around the isle, Link's back was towards her and his head was still bowed in shame. "I just need a moment." 

Link didn't respond, and began slowly walking down the hill once more, waiting for the Princess while giving her some privacy. Zelda quickly paddled to the edge of the water, donning the champions over her goose bumped skin, the fabric clinging to her wet body and she shivered in the slight breeze. Her feet moved silently through the grass towards Link, though he managed to hear her approach. His cheeks were still stained a deep scarlet, and his eyes avoided her own.

"I'm sorry," He stammered quickly, his head still facing the ground. "I shouldn't of-"

"It's fine," Zelda said rather quickly, her arms crossing over her shivering body, though her stomach growled hungrily.

Link couldn't help but chuckle at the noise, though Zelda couldn't help but flush from embarrassment. "Let's go get some food, yeah?" He asked in an attempt to break the tension; Zelda nodded in agreement, and followed the Knight led the Princess back to the cabin.

Zelda walked a few steps away from Link; despite how much she missed him, a tension hung in the air. Link's posture was much straighter and his blue eyes still avoided hers, staring towards the distant woodcutters cabin; Zelda tried her best to ignore the awkward air that was beginning to build, wanting to break the distance that quickly bloomed between them. "Have you been back long?" She finally asked when the Temple of Time to their backs

Link didn't look at her, though a concerned look pressed against his lips. "Maybe a few hours ago... you were gone for so long, I thought something might of happened..."

Zelda was warmed by his sweet nature, but as the cabin came into view, she couldn't resist but ask, "So, what did Impa say?" Her words came out slow, almost catching in her throat. 

He was quiet for a moment, before mumbling. "It was a long talk... she asked me to bring you a letter." Zelda's brow's furrowed nervously, but Link's shoulders finally relaxed, and he looked back, forcing a kind smile despite the red colour of his cheeks. "There's some other things in the cabin for you too, in my saddle bag." His pace slowed so the princess could catch up, and gently, his hand touched her back, nudging her ahead to look.

The Princess lingered for an extra moment, feeling the warmth of Link's hand against her chilled body, before Zelda moved swiftly along the grass. Her prior cooking disaster cleaned up by Link, and a hot pot of stew was simmering in the pot, the scent of carrots and pumpkins from the village wafted through the air. The Princess snuck quickly into the cabin, finding Link' saddle bag rested on the table, stuffed tight and bulging, and a tightly rolled quilt was attached to the straps harness. Zelda's eyes twinkled with curiosity as she stepped closer to unbuckle the strap, and began pulling everything out, wondering what Link didn't think of to bring. Four simple dresses were folded and tied with a wrap to keep them tight. A warm pair of boots, gloves, hairbrush, soap. toiletries, an empty journal; Zelda rummaged through the bags, pulling everything out, but couldn't find the letter Link spoke of anywhere.

She took a quick glance over all Link had brought, though Zelda's brows furrowed when she pulled out her own tunic, the white family Crest stitched into the silk fabric. The outfit, despite her attire for being one of the Royal family, felt haunting to look at, and quickly, she tucked it into the bottom of the bag. Zelda stripped away the old, damp tunic, and carefully donned a simple, grey canvas dress, tying the back tightly to hug her slender form. It fit comfortably, but the air still felt chill, and Zelda wrapped the tied quilt around her shoulders before stepping out.

Link was beginning to serve their meal, but as his eyes fell on the Princess, his cheeks flushed a bright red. The tension from earlier had almost vanished, and as she stepped forward, her hands nervously clutched the quilt around her, and she took a seat beside Link, her leg pressing against his. He never mentioned the note, but wordlessly offered Zelda her meal, and ravenously she ate it, her empty stomach warm and filled by the end of the bowl. There was plenty for Zelda to say, to thank him for the gifts, to ask about the note, but the air filled with a certain tensity that was impossible for either to brush away.

As the sun began to set in the distant sky, neither had moved, their legs still touching and the air growing colder. Zelda rose slowly, Link's eyes watching her rise and the Princess stared down at him, trying to fight the warm feeling spreading across her cheeks. "I think I'm going to lay down." She said in a simple way, taking a step back.

Link gave a short nod. "I hope you sleep well, Princess." He said softly; his eyes said more than his lips did, twinkling up at her in a look of infatuation. Despite the tensity, Zelda knew Peko was right about the Knight, and though she desperately wanted to admit her own feelings, her tongue didn't dare move. Their eyes lingered, and Zelda was the first to pull back, turning away and her cheeks flushing red. Though she wanted Link to follow her to the room, and his arms to envelope her as she slept away her vague chill, she didn't dare mention it.

"I'll see you in the morning," She said softly, her back still faced towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

The Princess hadn't remembered drifting off into a deep, dreamless slumber, but as she stirred from tender sleep, her mind felt groggy. Beneath the covers, the Princess shivered, her legs curled tightly to her chest as a chill ran through her, and several stifled sneeze passed her lip. She wasn't surprised to find herself sick after spending almost all day in the frigid pond, talking to Peko. She thought of the curious, masked spirit, still probably awaiting Link to find him; her lips curled a gentle smile, imagining it.

A gentle hand swept along her forehead suddenly, cold and lingering along her skin then gently cupping her cheek. Her head rested into the calloused touch, and Zelda's lashes lazily fluttered opened, seeing Link's gentle gaze watching her. He looked as though he had just awoken as well, bare chested and his long, golden hair tousled and messy. His lips pursed as he stared down at the sleeping Princess, and his brows furrowed in concern.

"Link?" Her voice came out much weaker than intended. Zelda's eyes felt heavy and muscles ached beneath the quilt, which seemingly gained weight overnight. Her heart quickened when her eyes glimpsed down to his lips, and how tenderly she held him. Zelda held her breath, waiting for him to make a sudden movement.

Link's hand, however, carefully pulled back from her cheek, though Zelda yearned for the cool touch of his skin and realized the kiss she was expecting wasn't coming. "You're burning up still" his voice mumbled more to himself, rising from the bed. As if on cue, another sneeze would pass by the Princess's lips, which only furthered his concern. "Are you feeling okay, Princess?" He asked, stepping over towards the table.

Zelda meekly shook her head. "Not too well" She admitted, her body feeling weak. Zelda's aching body tried to rise and rest her weight on her elbows. "I think I must've caught a cold..."

He returned with a glass of water, sitting on the edge of the bed once again and facing her. Rather than offering her the glass, Link carefully brought it to her parted lips and tilted it back slowly. Her lips felt dry and her throat parched as she drank, though when Link tried to lower it, Zelda's weak hand touched his knee, as if telling him not to stop. It was almost empty when Link pulled it back, water trickling down the corner of her lip; as if instinctively, Link's coarse thumb wiped it away, his hand lingering along her chin. Her heart fluttered, watching his warming, blue eyes fixated on her, his brows contorted in concern over and his head slightly tilting, though his gaze never pulled back.

Zelda tried to sit up further, but Link's gentle hand would leave her chin and carefully push her back down into the thin mattress. The Princess was far too weak to resting his nudge, and stared up at him, her eyelids barely open. She's blink with curiosity at the mans gesture, her head turning towards him. "You need more rest, Zelda " He said softly. Zelda nodded in response, too exhausted to make an argument. Despite just waking, her body felt stiff and tired as it settled back into the thin mattress. Link tucked the covers in for Zelda, trapping her warmth and asked, "do you need me to get you anything?" While doing so, his blue eyes never leaving her own.

The Princess couldn't help but smile at his considerate nature, sighing quietly in infatuation. The Princess's eyelids began to close, but as Link began to step away, her mind grew curious of the letter Impa had left, the conversation they shared, and the news from Hyrule. She watched beneath her closed lashes as Link pulled on his champions tunic, the very one she had worn for several days, and a strange stirring of longing filled Zelda's lower stomach. As Link quietly walked towards the curtained door frame, her quiet voice called out, and she watched him beneath her nearly closed lashes. 

"Link?" She whimpered; he turned, his eyes fixated on her, his golden hair falling in front of his face and lazily, her arm reached out to him.

Link stopped and turned on his heel, taking a step back. "Yes, Princess?" He asked, his voice matching her quiet tone and taking her reaching hand in his.

Her heavy eyelids opened as the Princess stared up at Link as he returned to her side; her cheeks would feel twice as warm as Link's calloused hand carefully clasped hers. She'd watch his deep sky blue eyes as Link took a seat on the edge of the bed much closer than before, holding her hand in his lap, his thumb gently caressing the top of her hand. "I-" she has so many lingering curiosities which suddenly vanished at Link's caressing touch, and her chilled body craved his warmth. Her eyes fell away from Link's to their hands, his cupped so protectively around hers. "I'm... cold." She finally managed to whimper out in a bashful manner. The knight's head tilted to the side slightly, his tousled hair falling to the side as he waited for Zelda to give a further direction, nervously, her gentle voice mumbled, squeezing his hand while trying to mask her embarrassment. "Would.... Will you lay with me?" Her heart pounded in her ears as the words passed by her lips.

Link's blue eyes softened at her question, the corner of his lips turning up into a bashful smile. "Of course." 

Zelda's eyes lifted once more, watching Link in a curious manner as he carefully pulled back the tucked quilt and crawled in beside her slender body. As Link's arm snaked beneath her neck, Zelda rolled in closer, burying her face against his shoulder and his hands against his chest, the scent of grass always lingering along his skin. Link's arms tightened around her back, hugging her shivering body against his chest. Zelda felt no shame as her nose buried into the fabric of his champions tunic, taking a deep breath. Link's hand rose along her spine until his fingers began to twirl and brush Zelda's hair. It was comforting, feeling as though she were melting in his arms, their breathing synchronizing at the rise and fall of their chest. 

Zelda's hands clutched the silky tunic between her fingers, a comfortable sigh leaving her lips. Her eyes closed as she nuzzled in closer, her body still trembling but the chill almost unnoticeable as the Knight's heat enveloped her. Her mind would only focus on Link's gentle breath against her skin, and his cheek nuzzling against the top of her head. Quietly, the Knight hummed to the Princess, a gentle, sad tune, a song familiar that she couldn't put her finger on, and Zelda stomach fluttered with butterflies at the sweetness of it all. Her breathing grew lighter, and Link's voice softened as the Princess was lulled back to slumber, but she'd feel his hot breath against the length of her ear, mumbling gently.

"Sweet Dreams, Zelda."

When she awoke once more, it was late afternoon and the cloudy sky threatened a storm, the air was chilling as it blew down from the mountain. A cold, damp cloth rested against her forehead, water droplets twinkling down her scalp and sending shivers down her spine. Her body still felt weak as she pulled away the cloth and carefully pulled herself from bed, the scent of creamy carrot stew, and something sweeter lingered in the air, and her stomach desperately growled. Zelda rose from the bed, her sleeping gown feeling stiff from sweating out her fever, and her skin had a strange sense of grime she wished to wash away. Zelda began to follow the delicious smell, but as she walked, her turquoise eyes fell towards the table, finally seeing Impa's letter.

The deep red stain of the Sheikah tribe was stained into the outside, and a blood red seal in the centre of the eye kept it shut. Zelda reached over, taking the thick parchment, running her fingers over the dye and taking a seat on the bed. Her fingers trembled as she ran them over the wax seal, remembering how many times she had seen her father read letters just like these from the Sheikah. Zelda's stomach twisted nervously, tempted to open the letter and get it over with, but she feared what Impa had to say of her cowardice and disappearance. She clenched her eyes shut for a moment, praying to the Goddess for strength.

The sudden footsteps of Link approaching filled her chest with panic. Her eyes opened and widened, and her trembling hand quickly tucked the note under her pillow, her back to the door to hide her guilty look. 

"Oh good, you're awake." He said in a cheerful manner as he stepped inside the cabin. Zelda peaked over, noticing him carrying their hot meal to the table carefully? Before glimpsing over to Zelda. She tried to keep her face relaxed, to hide any indication that she took the note, but under his deep blue gaze and lips spread into a thin, she was sure the knight could read her like a book. The back of his hand gently rested against her cheek, and his hard look would soften. "Your fevers almost gone" he said in an almost-hopeful manner. Link didn't seem any of the wiser that Zelda took the letter, her cheeks growing a deeper scarlet as Link's cool hand pulled back. Before Zelda could rise, the Knight grabbed the small, wooden table and dragged it with ease towards the bed, almost spoiling the Princess during her illness. "No need to get up," he said, now grabbing the chair to drag it over. "You just stay warm and relaxed."

Zelda couldn't help but feel touched by Link's nurturing affection, though the back of her mind still itched about the letter beneath the bed. As he pulled the chair to her side and placed the bowl of soup, a warm, buttered apple and a hot cup of before her, she picked up her spoon and stirred her meal slowly. "Was I out long?" She asked.

Link didn't speak until Zelda lifted a spoonful to her lips; her stomach felt uneasy, but she continued to eat. "Most of the day. Are you feeling any better?" His blue eyes seemed concerned 

"Not as cold now," she said, though stirred at her food. Link's furrowed brows watched her pick away at her meal, taking small bites of carrots but focusing more on her tea. "My head still feels a little groggy, though... I think I sweat out most of my fever."

Link nodded and began to eat, the air comfortably quiet between two of them, the only sound was the gentle thumps of wooden cutlery against the bowls. Inside the cabin began to grow dim, and once the two finished off their meals, Link returned the table to the middle of the room, and lit an old, iron lantern he brought as the sky outside began to rumble. Zelda watched him with a childlike fascination as the Knight piled the dirty bowls; Zelda meal went half uneaten, though the buttered apple was ate to its core. He stepped towards the doorway and lifted the curtain, the sky outside was almost black with thick, grey clouds hanging low, blocking out the colorful setting lights of the setting sun.

"It looks like it's going to storm bad." He said, letting the curtain drop once more. Link's gaze was distant for a moment, his teeth biting into his lower lip

Zelda nodded, her hand reaching beneath the pillow and gently touching the note, the paper feeling like ice beneath her fingers; she shivered still, feeling the draft of the coming storm. "Link?" The Knight turned around, raising a brow but a slight look of concern couldn't help hit spread across his face. Zelda felt sheepish before his gaze, and let her hand slide an inch off the letter. "Could I trouble you for another tea?" 

The corner of his lip lifted in a slight smile and he nodded his head. "Of course, Princess." He said, returning to the table to grab her wooden cup before stepping outside. 

Zelda rose from the bed, letting the quilt drop off her shoulders and rose to stretch her stiff bones. Her body still felt fatigued, but it was a big improvement from the morning. She stripped out of her dress from the day before, the fabric growing stiff from the dried sweat that came with her fever, and dug through Link's saddle, pulling out a thick, long sleeved night gown. A layer of grime separated her skin from the clean fabric, and Zelda shuddered uncomfortably from the sensation, pulling her damp, golden locks out of the high neckline. She began to make her way towards the bed, having a moment alone and once again, and her hand slid under the pillow, pulling the letter out once again, holding it in her lap.

She took a deep breath, her index fingers holding the card upright, while her thumb lazily rocked it back and forth. Zelda wondered why Link wouldn't give it to her at first, her teeth clamping down into her bottom lip. Not knowing was figuratively killing her, but Zelda struggled to battle the anxiety that blossomed within her. What Impa had to say to her after 100 years was right in her hands, and Link knew what she had to say. Her eyes squeezed shut for a split second, touching the wax at the centre of the Sheikah eye.

Before she could second guess herself, Zelda's thumb slid beneath it, and broke the seal.


End file.
